An Unexpected Romance
by Flamebiter
Summary: Myrna was your average looking girl. With light blue almost clear eyes amd dark chocolate brown hair oh and a slightly curvy but ripped out body due to training. She was the top of her 'class' right under her was her best friends Eren, Mikasa and her other friends Armin, Sasha, Connie and so on. Myrna and Eren both had a thing for Corporal Levi Ackerman.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi, I'm not new to this but I do know that this isn't going to be easy but bare with me. Flame out

That day we received a grim reminder that we could still be killed by more than human hands. But, that was months ago. Now I'm training to kill the titans along with Eren, Mikasa, Armin, And Sasha. My closest friends. I'm hoping to join the Scout Regiment and fight underneath. Corporal Levi Rivaille.  
"Myrna! Pay attention!" Eren whispers loudly into my ear. "You shouldn't zone out like that when Heichou is talking." Everyone new Eren liked the Corporal, hell even the Corporal knows and has turned him down multiple times.  
"Sorry..." I mumble, even though Eren likes the Corporal he knows I have feelings for him myself but refuse to act on them. "It's not like he's saying anything he hasn't said to us before."  
"Shush! You'll get us all in trouble you two." Mikasa hisses at us even though she is as guilty of talking as me and Eren were. When we are finally released from todays training we're all laughing and joking around. Of course I couldn't help but watch as Corporal looked at our rankings and then leave with a very satisfied and proud look upon his face.  
"Hey, Myrna are you listening? We're going for drinks want to come?" Armin asks me gently after poking my shoulder to gain my attention.  
"Huh? Oh sure why not." Gives him a slight smile as we head for the nearest bar.  
-


	2. Chapter 2

It was about one in the morning and we're all drunk. Eren and Mikasa had left sometime around eleven complaining of work in the morning. I didn't mind for once since my dad and younger brother we're killed I was having a lot of fun. Armin had challenged me to a game of darts, to which he lost miserably.  
"I just don't understand why Levi is so harsh on the trainees!" A man with black hair and brown eyes yells. Alerting everyone around him not only was he extremely drunk but harsh with his words. "It doesn't make since! How does he expect them to slay the Titans, if he's practically killing them here?!" The man continues to shout.  
Armin shoots me a warning look to not get involved. It was a pointless look due to me already shouting.  
"Hey jackass! Say another word and I'll beat you sensless! You have no right to say that about the man who's keeping you safe!" My face is red with alcohol and anger while standing on my chair to get a better view of the man who was talking trash.  
"And who are you to boss me around little girl?" The man stands up and stares me down. "Nothing more than a tramp most likely not worth my time."  
As soon as he called me I launch myself across the room and start a fist fight with him.  
"I'll fucking kill you, you goddamn jackass!" with every word I make sure is landed with. a hit.  
"Myrna!" Armin and Sasha yell as they pull me off and hold me back, just as the mans friend and the bartender hold him back.  
"Enough. Leave before I throw you all out." The bartender threatens. Sahsa grabs our things and pays and they proced tp drag me outside.  
"Myrna you whooped his ass real good," Sasha says while laughing once she and Armin deem its okay to release their hold on me. "I swear if Corporal were there to see you he'd be all over you."  
"Don't encourage her Sasha!" Armin snaps then sighs, "He may end up with a broken nose maybe two balck eyes, and his jaw is most likely shattered."  
"So what? He deserved it." I snap at him in anger then storm off towards my quarter's to sleep. "I'll see you guys in the morning."  
-


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Sorry these chapters are so short. They will get longer later on I promise!

It was the next morning and I had a hangover and I am covered in bruises. Sighing I open my eyes and stretch, a groan escapes from me as Eren barges.  
"Myrna, get up right now a Titan has attacked a village nearby!" He shouts and tosses my uniform at me. "Hurry and get dressed!" he turns to face me, and goes beet red at seeing me without a shirt on. I change as quickly as I can and we both run out of my quarters. Not soon after that we run into the titans. And me of course notice's one farther off chasing a young child, I went on the attack.  
I was soaring through the air, it was one of the best feelings I've. ever had. As I descended on the Titan I swung my blades successfully killing it. When I land I'm right next to the young child. The child stands there shaking with fear as I kneel down next to him.  
"Hurry and run home little one, it isn't safe out here for young children like you" I give him a small smile and a gentle push to get him going. As the child runs off a sharp pain erupts in my side and I look down to see a huge half-moon shaped cut. "Oh shit..."  
-


	4. Chapter 4

It was so blissfull lying still without a care in the world. The last few minutes of my life start to run through my mind. Being woken up by Eren, going to fight the Titans that attacked a nearby village, saving the little boy... And then feeling the searing pain then blacking out. I don't know if its been minutes, days, weeks months or years! That is until I hear my name being screamed and I slowly came to. Sasha is leaning over me screaming my name and shaking my shoulders roughly.  
"Myrna! Please wake up!" Sasha's face is tear stained and has flecks of blood on it. Once she realizes that I've come to she starts crying again with more vigor. "Myrna oh thank Maria your alright!" she holds me close to her.  
"O-oww" I whimper in pain. I look down at my side which had been wrapped up with gauze. "H-how long was I out?" I ask as I gently push Sasha's arms from around my body causing her to wipe at her face and release a shaky breath.  
"Not long. Twenty minutes at most, long enough to let us kill the last Titan and realize you were missing." She says all in one breath causing the corners of my lips to twitch in a small smile.  
"We won? No one else was hurt right?" I ask worriedly.  
"Nope no one else was hurt. That little boy you saved... He came back with his mom and they bandaged you up then left." She fills me in frowing slightly at the last part. "They didn't stay to make sure you were okay. They just-"  
"Its alright a favor for a favor. Lets just go back. Okay?" I cut her off and stand up shaikly and starts to walk back to the training qaurters with Sasha walking beside me. 20 minutes later we split ways. I head to my quarters an she heads to the shower.  
As I enter my quarter, I grab my pajamas and change clothes being careful to not rip the stiches Sasha had done.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I know this one is extremely short I am so so sorry!

It was 8 o'clock. How I new that even I didn't know. I'd spent the day resting and treating my wounds. I was in the midst of cleaning my arms off when I hear a knock on my door. Sighing I went and opened it a frown upon my face.  
"Yes?" I snap angrily with my eyes closed.  
 _I'm not in the mood to deal with people right now._  
"Are you alright?" The person at the door asks causing my eyes to snap open in surprise.  
 _Corporal Levi... At MY quarters... what?! Why?! Am I in trouble?!_  
"Y-yes... Why wouldn't I be okay?" I ask timidly as I sneakily give him a once over causing me to blush since Levi is shirtless and his jeans hang low on his waist, letting everyone see the hair that starts at his navel and trails down under his jeans.  
 _Stop it! He'll see you looking! Get it together Myrna!_  
"I heard you got hurt and I um..." He trails off a light blush on his cheeks. "Here let me get that for you." He takes the wash cloth from me and wipes at a cut on my head which causes me to blush all over again.  
"T-thank you!" I squeak both embarrassed that Levi not only cleaned my wound but extremely happy that Levi was in my room shirtless.


	6. Chapter 6

Neither me or Levi said anything. He was still holding my chin and staring...almost lovingly.  
T _hat can't be! The Levi doesn't like me. Geez get it together!_  
"Well..." He starts to say blushing an even darker shade of red. "Are you sure your alright?"  
 _Why is he blushing and worrying. about me so much?!_  
"Oh... Yes I'm quite sure I'm alright L- I mean Corporal." I quickly correct myself. The corners if his mouth twitch as of he was fighting a smile. He nods and lets go of my jaw and heads back out the door.  
"Corporal wait! Um... Why exactly did you come and check on me?" I ask him timidly.  
He leans against the door frame and blushes again and stutters. "Erwin said... You... Them... Um no reason." He gives me a small smile and says somewhat quietly. "My door is open if you need me." and with that he turns and leaves heading ti his quarters.  
I go and sit on my cot to think and I doze off a little. About two hours later I wake up from a nightmare screaming. So as not to wake anyone else up I leave the room and and walk down the hall way silently. I found myself standing outside Levi's qaurters and knocking on it softly.


	7. Chapter 7

I knock lightly on the door. I lean slightly forward to rest my head against the door. I see the knob turn and stand up straight, once the door is opened all the way a very sleepy and annoyed Levi stands there and snaps.  
"Yes? What do you-" He stops mid sentence to blush and form a small O with his mouth. "Its you..".  
"I-I'm sorry! Its just... I had a nightmare and..." I say sheepishly and I rub my eyes a light blush on my cheeks "you said if I needed anything I could come..." I fade off into silence as Levi smiles and reaches out and gently pulls me into the room.  
"Its alright. Here you can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch." he heads over to the couch and sits down. I go and nervously perche on the edge of the bed, Levi sits on the couch at angle so he can see me.  
"Corporal...I love you!" I blurt out then look down at my toes. I didn't hear him get up and walk over until the bed sags slightly and he puts an arm around my shoulders.  
"Myrna... I love you too." At hearing those words I smile and lean against his shoulder. Not long after that we lay down and go to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up before Levi did. I carefully tried to remove his arms from around my waist but they tighten even though he was still asleep. I found that extremely adorable, that even in his sleep he was overprotective.  
"G'morning" he grunts as he opens his eyes smiling at me.  
 _That's too cute! It just makes me want to hug him and never let go!_  
"Good morning. I have work today. So if you would let go." I struggle to get out of his iron-like grip. But to no avil, I was stuck.  
"Your not going anywhere, I got up earlier and took care of that. You don't have anything to do but stay and relax with me." Levi says while smiling mischeviousl. I swallow nervously and sink back down into the bed. "Relax I'm not going to bite you."  
"Why? And thank you. Plus if you bite me I'll bite back." I threaten relaxing ssome more. Not letting Levi know how much pain I'm in.  
"Because I wanted too and I heard you trainees fought titans yesterday. Every single one of you are off but still have work to do around the place." He chuckles. I nod and shifts slightly so my side isn't hurting as much.  
"Oh well thank you. I..." I sit there at a loss for words when it finally dawns on me that I slept in the same bed, right next to the person I was head-over-heels for. My face goes bright red, and my mouth is opening and closing but nothing is coming out. Levi had been watching me and now he was laughing at my reaction.  
"My, my is the brat speechless" He teases lightly.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N See I told you they got a little longer. Haha_

 _"My, my is the brat speechless?" He teases lightly._  
Those words echo around my head as Levi gets up and heads to the shower.  
 _Levi... Me... Sleeping in the same bed...WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?! Shit how will I explain to Sasha nothing happend between us. FUCK! GODDAMN IT MYRNA YOUR SO FUCKING STUPID!_  
I sigh and clinb out of the bed to head back to my quarters to change when Levi steps out of the bathroom. Water dripping from his hair and down onto his chest, it was extremely appealing and a huge turn on. That is if he wasn't staring at me like he was in on some secret.  
"What is there something on my face?" I snapped annoyed that he can make me so happy and angry at the same time.  
 _Ugh what a jackass he doesn't even know what he's doing to me._  
"No, I just couldn't help but stare at such perfection." He says softly walking towards me. _The son of a bitch..._ My breathing starts to become more rapid as he stands close to me.  
 _Oh god. He's going to be the death of me. Damn jackas_ s.  
"Perfection? Where?" I play off my nervousness as annoyance as a reflex. Levi frowns and I sigh seeing no point in arguing. Levi sense's my change in mood and gently propells me to the couch and we sit down. We sit there for hours discussing training and who will end up with who. It was nearing dinner time, Levi turns to me suddenly after we sat on silence for about an hour lost on our own thoughts.  
"Come eat dinner with me." He asks his face unreadable to the untrained eye, but if you looked close enough in to his eyes you could see the fear and worry in his eyes. So I give him a small smile.  
"S-sure. Why not." I reply with ease evn though I'm screaming on the inside.  
 _Dinner! With the higher ups! I'm just a trainee! What if I mess up?! What if I embarrass Levi?!_ Levi, of course being the moron he is at times, see's nothing wrong with the idea.


	10. Chapter 10

It seemed like dinner was just moments away, but in all reality it was about six hours away. I spent most of that time running errands and talking to Sasha.  
"Hey! Where the fuck were you last night?!" was the first thing Sasha had said to me earlier. Which made me smile, blush, and laugh all at the same time.  
"Oh know where really...just in the arms of someone speacial." I chuckled as I saw her mouth open and close.  
"Who?" Mikasa ask walking up to join us. As usual she was her calm and collected self but her scarf was slightly ascew. As I go to fix it I see some thing that makes me 'fangirl'. I point it out to Sasha who screams and demands details.  
"Is that a hickey?! Did Eren give it to you?! Are there more?! Can we go get some bread and potatoes?" she fires off quickpy causing Mikasa to blush and stutter.  
"Well who gave them to you so I can grind them to a pulp." Eren says as he saunters over swaying his hips. Looking very much like a stripper getting off of their pole. "Only I'm aloud to mark you." he purrs into her ear as he stops next to her.  
"Oh god guys cut it out already its sooooo obvious you did it Eren!" Armin chuckles as he walks up a book in hand. I laugh and take Armin's book. To look at the front title.  
"Your reading _Inkhear_ t again?" I ask Armin as Eren, Mikasa and Sasha begin to argue over what to eat.  
"Yeha _Inkheart_ is an amazing trilogoy. I enjoy reading it plus _Capricorn_ sort of reminds me of Levi." He shrugs as we start tocwalk towards the Cafeteria to eat. The others continue arguing over food as me and Armin discuss _Inkheart_ and _Capricorn._ About four to five minutes later we arrive at the Cafeteria to eat lunch.

Three hours later I was walking back towards Levi's room. I wad a nervous wreck my hands were shaking I had be pulling my hair up then yanking it down again. Any time I had sat down, which wasn't often, my leg would do a jittery dance. I'm standing outside of Levi's door my hand raised to knock but I have yet to knock. I didn't have to though Levi opened the door he holds the door open with one hand the other resting on his hip. He looks down at me and slowly lets his eyes wander down my body then back up a small smile playing at his lips. As he gives me a once over I stand there awkwardly blushing and giving him a quick once over.  
 _Could he be anymore insanely sexy?! God he's driving me raving mad. If we didn't have to go to dinner I'd..._ My thoughtd were inturpeted by Levi pulling me quickly tochis chest and backs up into the room.  
"How is it you are so unnaturally majestic its completely unfair." he says in a sultry, passion filled voice causing shivers to go up my spin. One of his hands is pressing into my lower back pushing me flush up against him, the other is running through my hair. I have both of my arms wrapped around his neck, I continue to pull my gaze away from his lips. _I'm going insane here! Just fucking shut up already! And fucking kiss me goddamn it!_  
Levi continues to play with my hait and unknot it. He's completely oblivious to what I just screamed at him in my head. "Levi..." I sigh his name and lets my eyes wander from his metallic piercing gray eyes to his slightly parted lips.  
"Myrna are you okay?" Levi asks me concred before noticing my body langauge. He smirks giving a short laugh. "You wanted to kiss you should have just said so."  
"Shut up and kiss me jackass" I growl before he leans down amd kisses me softly. Maybe a millisecond later the kiss became fiery and needy then slowly shifted to a burning passion. When we breal apart both of our chests are rising and falling quickly.  
"Damn brat..." Levi says after pur breathing had gone back to normal. "I'll need more."  
"Fine by me... Corporal" I smile goofily, he growls and kisses me roughly. We stumble towards the bed never once breaking the kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Our lips never once broke apart as we stumbled back towards the bed. We keep backing up until the back of my knee's hit the bes and we fall backwards.  
Levi is laying over me when we finally break the kiss, our hands feverishly struggle to undoe the buttons on our shirts. Once we finally get the buttoms undone Levi lifts me towards him and yanks my shirt off then undoes my bra clasps. I pull his shirt off and let my hands roam his chest and abdominal muscles, taking in his body. He slides his hands down my shoulders to my breasts amd squeezes them gently, causing me to blush slightly at the contact.  
"Myrna..." Levi says his voice full of passion, lust, and annoyance. It startles me and I look up at him then I notice where his gaze is pointed. I then remembered that the other day I had been hurt. I looked down and saw the bandage wrapped around my stomach.  
"I...we...Titans... " I try to form coherent sentences but I fail epicly. Levi pulls awat from me and slips his shirt back on, I grab my bra quickly putting it back on while simultaneously grabbing my shirt off the floor.  
"Why didn't you tell me?!" Levi shouts/yells giving me one of his well known glares. He stands up, I slip my shirt on wincing slightly at the pain. I look back at him crossing my legs he continues to glare at me. "Did one of them... Get you?"  
"..." I jut my chin out slightly refusing to answer him. As much as it kills me inside I know deep within my soul that if I tell him I'll have a break down.  
 _Don't tell him sissy!_  
My baby brothers voice screams at me, causing to reach up towards my head to hold it.  
Levi kneals in front of me, grabbing my shoulders and shakes me roughly. "Goddamn it Myrna did a Titan touch you?!"  
"...Yes..." It was the only word I was able to sneak out as my head continues throbbing. My baby brothers voice echoing in my head.  
 _He'll betray you! He'll be cross with you! Your a dumbass bitch! He won't ever love you!_  
"Yes you were going too tell me or yes one of them cut you?" his voice becomes even more painc as his façade falls and all I can see is a kan who fears he's losing the only thing he loves and it breaks my heart in to a million shards.  
"Yes I was hurt by one of them. Nothing major. Hanji doesn't think I'll become a titan shifter. Its just a cut." I quickly try to reassure him, I grab his hands and holds them tightly.  
 _I won't let him suffer anymore pain on anyones behalf EVER again._ I peldge silently to myself. Levi must have sensed my thought process becuase he got a shit-eating grin on his face. I pull back slightly confused, when he jumps up.  
"Dinner is in Two hours be ready and don't embarss me." He leans down amd whsipers in my ear seductively causing shivers to shoot down my spin.  
"Or what?" I say coolly surprising my self as I stand up to leave.  
"Or I'll punish you." He says nonchalantly as I head for the door. "Remeber two hours."  
"Yes M'lord" I say sarcastically as I pull open the door and leave.


	12. Chapter 12

I walked back to Levi's room in a clean uniform with my hair pulled back into a ponytail humming to myself. I knocked and poked my head in.  
"Levi I'm back!" I say loudly as I step in amd shut the doot firmly behind me. I hear a few noises from the bathroom but shrug it off walking over anf plopping down onto the couch. "Are you done your majesty? 'Cause I'm starving."  
"Hold on a minute will you?" Levi says stepping out of the bathroom. His hair all over the place and he's arms still slightly red from the hot water. It was enough to make me want to shove him onto the bed and fuck him. But, I kept myself together and smirked.  
"Well of course I'll hold on. But to what?" I wink still smirking as a light dusting of pink coveted his face. I can't help but blush myself.  
 _What the actual fuck did I just say?! Either way he still looks amazing._  
"Oi brat snap out of your daydream and get up." Levi growls and kicks my leg. "We have somewhere to be, remember?"  
 _Greeeeaaaatttt now he's mad at me. What should I do? Shit he looks pissed. Goddamn it._  
"Levi I'm-" I start to say before Levi kisses me roughly his hands holding me in place, as if it was his first kiss. It shocked me, I sat there for a second then I pull away slowly and blink at him at a loss for words.  
"I love you Myrna don't ever do something so stupid and reckless again. I-I can't bear the thought of losing you." Levi says quietly embarrassed and stares into my eyes.  
"Levi..." I whisper as I reach up and storke his cheek, he leans his face into the touch causing a small smile to play at my lips. "I'm not going anywhere... Well besides to dinner. I'm starving!"  
He laughs wildly, which causes me to stare at him. Know one has ever heard Humanity's strongest laugh like this. I'm glad it wad me who got to hear it.  
"Tch don't just stare at me! Lets go!" He says embarrassed and drags me off the couch. I laugh softly and follw him. He opens the d up and continues walking down the hallway. I follow behind a little slower. I was a complete nervous wreck I couldn't stop shaking.  
"Hey... Myrna calm down. Breathe okay it'll be okay." Levi whispers in my ear, I hadn't even realized we had stopped and we were standing in a secluded area with Levi stroking my cheek lovingly.  
"I-I... I'm so nervous so very nervous." I say shaikly trying to slow my rapid breathing down. I finally calm down enough to think clearly. "Food... Come on"  
Levi chuckles queitly to himself as we head down the hallway towards the higher ups cafeteria. Levi casually leans down slightly and grabs my hand and pushes the door open. I look down at my feet and glance up from underneath my eyelashes.  
"LEVI! WHO IS THAT?!" Hanji squeals/screams running over. To see who I am which in turn makes me blush a deep red.  
"Shut the fuck up four eyes and leave her alone." Levi growls with one of his usual glares that doesn't seem to effect her at all. That caused me to look up confused and Hanji nearly squeals in delight.  
"You brought Myrna! Are you too a thing?!" Hanji squeals grabbing my arm. It freaks me out some and I yank my arm out of her grasp whilr simultaneously pulling my hand out of Levi's backing up some.  
"I-I s-should g-g-go! I'm sorry for interrupting!" I squeak out giving a small bow before backing up towards the door. In a blink of an eye Levi is standing behind me gently propelling me to a chair.  
"You're fine Myrna, Haji just doesn't understand the word boundaries." He murmered in my ear. Even though I was still nervous I toughened up and sat through dinner.  
It goes to say silence wasn't common between the higher ups. They mainly talked about plans and Hanji's pet titan named bean. Not a single comment was pointed at me, so I mainly just sat there and pushed my food around my plate. That is until Hanji brought Levi and me back up.  
"So, how exactly did you too happen? Other then Levi stalking you during training." Hanji says smiling and winked at me.  
"Wait you stalked me?" I turn towards a blushing Levi glaring at Hanji.  
"I think I'm done eating. Myrna come on." Levi stands up abruptly startling everyone. He goes and washes his plate off, I stand up uncertain about his change in mood.  
"Thank you for letting me join you tonight. And sorry abiut my earlier behaviour Hanji. Goodnight" I say softly giving a soft bow as I grab my plate and walk over to Levi.  
"You didn't eat?" Levi asks me softly grabbing the plate from me.  
"Ah no... I'm not really hungry" I reply softly so only he can hear me. Not lik it would matter Hanji was talking extremely loud about Bean.  
"Myrna if you didn't want to come you didn't have to." He sighs.  
"I did want to. I was just nervous come on lets go." I gently grab his arm and lead him outside towards his room.  
"Myrna love you know that wjat Hanji said was true right..." He sayd softly following me.  
"I know I watched you ever time you came by to practice. It made me feel speacial even though at the time you did nothing but glare at me." I say chuckling lightly.  
"You made it difficult for me, with you glaring back at me. That made me feel like shit and on top of the world." He says. I don't need to look back to know he was smiling it made me smile. "What else did you expect?" I ask smugly as I open his room door and hold it open letting him enter first.  
"This." He sets the plate down and pulls me into the room embracing me in a deep and passionate kiss that lead to other things that night. It truly was a night to remember.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N- This is Myrna's POV from that night. Anyways on with the story!

We walked into the room in silence. Levi hadn't said a word in a bit and I was to nervous to say anything myself. I was walking a little behind him getting a perfect view of his ass. We enter his room, I shut the door silently behind me as he sets my plate down.  
 _I should say something anything..._  
"I love you so please don't be mad at me Levi." I say quickly causing him to turn around with a huge smile on his face as he walks towards me and pins me against the door. "L-Levi?"  
"Shut up brat." He murmers leaning his head down letting his lips brush against mine. I shiver slightly which seems to please him, he presses his lips against mine gently at first before it quickly becomes a hungry fiery passionate kiss that I seemed to lose myself in it. We stumble backwards towards his bed never once breaking the kiss. Oh I thought all we would do is kiss but no, when the back of my knees hit the bed I sit down lowering myself slowly onto the bed dragging Levi with me.  
His hands run through my hair causing me to blush and pull away to breathe. I let my hands slide from around his neck down his chest towards his stomach. His breathing hitches some as my fingers dance over his abs.  
"Damn it Myrna you're so fucking intoxicating." He growls softly trailing light kisses from my lips to my collar bone. It was my turn next to have my breathing become hitched as his lips brush gently over the spot where my pulse is. He grins and starts to suck lightly on that spot.

"L-Levi!" I half squeal half moan. He pulls away grinning leaving a hickey on that spot. His hands travel down to the edge of my shirt, his eyes never once leaving mine. I stare right back at him and nod slightly as I see the question he's asking without using his voice. He slowly pulls my shirt up and over my head.  
I shiver slightly as the cold air hits my skin Levi just smirks slightly until I sit up some to reclaim his lips with mine. Every emotion from love to fear runs through my mind. As we kiss I pull his shirt up and over his head breaking the kiss for a split second. As soon as he's shirt joins mine on the floor he kisses me again reaching behind me and unclasps my bra.  
"Beautiful" Levi murmurs against my lips.  
"Were? I only see you handsome" I reply.  
He pushes me back gently so I'm laying on my back. He slowly slides his hands down to my jeans and unbuttoning them. I suck in a breath quietly to hide how nervous I am.  
Levi continues to move slowly almost as if through water. It was enough to drive me insane. Levi glances up at me to find me staring at him with eyes full of passion and lust. He quickly pulls my jeans the rest of the way off and I shiver as the cold air blasts onto my legs.  
I sit up and kiss him deeply he lets out a small moan as I rub a spit on the side of his neck. I pull away and laugh softly, he gives me a small glare before kissing me from my lips all the way down to my collar bone. I moan softly and he grins before moving on to kiss my breasts gently and I gasp as he takes one of my nipples into his mouth. My face flushes bright red, he stops and pulls my underwear down and throws them to the floor, simultaneously unbuttoning his jeans and kicking them off.  
He's left sitting above me. He looks down and quietly asks, "Is this really what you want Myrna? Do you really want to?"  
"Yes, I truly do so please just shut up and kiss me already." I growl out and Levi chuckles before leaning down and kissing me, his lips move against mine. His tongue darts across my lips asking to be let in and I oblige opening them and letting his tongue slid into my mouth, I release a small moan which causes Levi to pull back some but keeps his body pressed against mine. I feel his errection pressing against my womanhood and I blush slightly.  
Levi then leans back some and pulls his boxers off and slips on a condom. Levi aligns himself at my entrance and looks up at me one more time to make sure and I nod. He pushes inside me and my eyes widen in pain and I gasp, as he breaks my hymen.  
"Are you okay?" He asks worriedly.  
"Y-yes..." I managed to squeak out, somehow managing to mask the pain.  
Oh so slowly it seemed the pain began to diminish and my entire body filled with pleasure. I sat up some and kissed Levi, he took that as a sign to begin moving. He trusted in and out in slow movements at first, I moan from time to time causing my face to go beat red. Levi leans down and kisses me still thrusting in and out, he grabs and massages one boob with his hand. Not long after we had started I began to feel my stomach tighten some and I mumble in between moans.  
"I'm... Going to cum..." Levi just nods before muttering.  
"Me too."  
In a few seconds my insides clench up around Levi's errection as I came first Levi came right after. He slowly pulled out and laid down beside me, giving me a sloppy, sweaty kiss.  
"I love you Myrna" He says quietly.  
"I love you to Levi." I reply, I turn on my side so I can look at him and curl up as he wraps his arms around me and we fall asleep not long afterwards.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up earlier then I meant too, Levi had already left for a meeting even earlier. I groan slightly, my body was extremely sore. As I slowly sit up I notice a small peice of paper foldes neatly in half with my name scrawled across it in cursive. I pick it up out if curiosity and begin to read it,  
 _To my love Myrna,_  
 _I apologize deeply for having to leave so early. I had a meeting, as you already are aware of. Last night was amazing, I hope we can have many more like it. Now I must leave for if I don't I will be late. I love you._  
 _Love,_  
 _Levi._  
I smile as I read the note, as I reread it I notice how girl-y Levi's and start to laugh. I climb out off the bed and head to the bathroom to shower.  
-Time skip-  
I was walking around with Sasha and Mikasa doing the daily chores. Talking about nothing in particular when Mikasa asks what happened yesterday.  
"So... Myr what happens yesterday?" Mikasa asks softly.  
"Yeah what happened?!" Sasha shouts.  
I sigh before replying, "Nothing... Except I might have had-"  
I get cut off with a hand covering my mouth and an arm wrapping around my waist.  
"What happened between Ms. Michael's and I stay between us. Am I understood?" Levi asks calmly as I continue to struggle free of his grip.


	15. Chapter 15

"WHAT THE FUCK DID HE MEAN MYRNA?!" Eren yells at me over dinner. His face flushed bright red, the vein in his neck popping out growing more frustrated with me. I remain silent and continue eating, Mikasa, Sasha and Armin remaining silent their heads going back and forth between Eren and I.  
"..." I stare at Eren as he continues to glare at me. _Jeez look away you moron... He's seriously this angry at me, he knows nothing... But what if he does?!_  
"Answer me damnit!" he slams his hands down on the table, still throwing daggers at me with his eyes. _Oh if looks could kill I'd be history already._ "...please..."  
"Myrna he said please." Mikasa says softly nudging me with her elbow.  
"Fine. He meant I shouldn't tell you about how our relationship has gotten... Deeper" My face flushes at the memory of the other night. I watch Eren's expression as it goes from confusion to understanding in a matter of seconds.  
"YOU AND LANCE CORPORAL LEVI RIVALLE FUCKED?!" He shouts causing a few people to turn and look but it was ling enough for me to grab some food and chunk it at his face. He winces at the impact his mouth dropping as I throw more food, he ducks and the kid behind him gets his head pushed forward as peas pelter the back of his head.  
All of a sudden Eren is throwing food right back at me and I shout. "FOOD FIGHT!" then chaos erupted around us. All kinds of food are being thrown but mainly me and Eren are aiming at each other. I launch myself over the table at Eren holding some potatoes that I smear across his face he yanks my head back shoving peas down my shirt. I don't even stop to think I just react, my hand connects with his cheek and his head lurches in that direction.  
We fight back and forth, we end up near the door both of us swinging and screaming curses at each other. When all of a sudden the door is slammed open and everyone freezes turning in that direction.  
"What the hell is going on in here?!" I cringe knowing that voice. I look over the edge of Eren's head to meet with furious icy steel gray eyes. "Clean this mess up now!"  
Theres a chorus of yes sir's and right away. I shove Eren off of me and scoop up a mixture of mashed potates and peas and wait until Levi turns away to the door to throw it. When it connects with the back of his head he freezes and agonisingly slow turns and faces me.  
"Oops my head slipped" I say smirking duck as Levi throws food right back at me and the food fight happens all over again. I end up pinned underneath Levi somehow and he flicks a pea off my nose and I wrinkle it at the throbbing that follows it. He smirks and planyd a quick kiss on my lips before getting up and calling for order.  
"Alright alright enough. We'll save the cleaning for the morning everyone go wash up and head to bed... NOW!" He barks and everyone scurries out the room, shortly after Levi and me walk to the door and head back to his room. Once in his room, things heat up quickly clothes are stewn on the floor as the water runs. Sometimes quite moans, other times loud moans come from the bathroom.


End file.
